Super Meru Maker
by vuchien899
Summary: Super Mario Maker has been brought life to Earth, but it's fallen to the hands of Meru! Somehow she's pranking the members and her next target is Sasshi! Can someone stop this Psycho Maker! (Got the idea from SMG4)


Somewhere in space...

A UFO is playing a game in its Nintendo Switch while sitting on a toilet. That game was called Super Mario Maker. Super Mario Maker is a game where players created their own courses. But that game was cursed, it create life in Earth.

UFO: *flush the toilet* That was totally wicked! *but accidentally throw the Nintendo Switch on the toilet and flush* NOOOOOOOO!

The Nintendo lX was now dropped from the spacecraft, falling to Earth.

* * *

Meanwhile in Japan,

Female idols were currently taking a break from work at HKT48. One of them was Tashima Meru who's currently 17 years old after her birthday.

Meru: *singing a song* What should I do during break and Ume wasn't here after 2 years of her graduation *sigh* What am I going to do?

Just then, the Nintendo lX land on Meru's head and land on the blacktop.

Meru: Hmm? *picks up a Nintendo lX* What is this thing doing here? *look at the power button and press it which shows Super Mario Maker* How do you work this thing? *looks at the tool bar fill with Mario enemies and taps her finger on the Koopa icon and drags it to the surface*

At that moment, a Koopa appeared in the same area as Meru place it.

Koopa: WTF is going on?!

Meru: *shocked* Whoa! Amazing it can do that?! *her face become mischief and drags the koopa like crazy*

Koopa: *screams with Meru dragging it like crazy*

Meru: *lets go of the koopa* Let's try more * drags out more icons on the surface while laughing*

Meru: *going to hiding spot while doing an evil laugh* This will make my friends bow down before me.

Suddenly her friend Mio calling out to her, Meru hide the Nintendo Xl on her bag so Mio won't suspect a thing.

Mio: Meru is everything alright? I heard you laugh

Meru: Oh nothing *lied*

Mio: Oh okay *leave Meru which didn't see Meru with an evil smile on her face*

The next day...

On Meru's day off, she decided pull pranks on her friends with her Nintendo Xl.

First, Sakura was having a photo shoot while didn't notice Meru was spying on her. Meru drag Sakura to the pool which made her fall to the water.

Second, Rikopi is shopping for snacks for her friends. That time, Meru put two koopas on Rikopi's back which made her panic and scream.

Lastly, Aanya was laughing at the neighbor's dog for not trying to reach her but then Meru sneak up on the tree with her console while wearing a mischief grin and teasing laugh. Annya was having a good day until she spot 8 Chain chomps behind her and chase her while Meru walk away with a grin.

Meru: *laugh* That was fun! I wonder who should prank next? *notice Sasshi is taking a walk in the park*

Sasshi: Ah~ such a good day for my life after work

Meru: *grin* It's raping time *holds her Nintendo Xl*

Sasshi was about to cross the bridge when Meru deleted the bridge which made Sasshi fall into the water.

Sasshi: Hey when did the bridge disappeared?! This is so weird... *notice a giant Mario finger about to get her* A giant floating finger?! It's going tickle me stop it! *run away from the finger*

Meru: Hold still will you?! *struggle to get Sasshi*

Sasshi: Back off monster! *shoo the finger with a branch until a bento appear which led her guard down and the finger caught her and drop her into the pipe*

Sasshi falls down with thorns around her until she lands on an island and she spots Meru on a platform with wings.

Meru: Welcome to Meru's World

Sasshi: What are you doing Meru?! Get down from there you're going hurt yourself!

Meru: You won't tell me what to do! I'm going make you go through hell Sasshi! With my level design *shows her Nintendo IX*

Sasshi: Do I get a platform with wings like you? :D

Meru: No but you'll suffer a horrible fate worse than dance lessons :D

Meru then drag Sasshi to another pipe to start Level 1.

* * *

Meru's World 1-1

Sasshi x 3

* * *

Sasshi jumps from the pipe and got stomp by a goomba in shoe.

* * *

Meru's World 1-1

Sasshi x 2

* * *

Sasshi jumps from the pipe and this time she avoids the goomba. While walking, she spots a ? block and hits it containing coins and a mushroom. Sasshi tried to touch the mushroom but got blasted by it.

* * *

Meru's World 1-1

Sasshi x -14

* * *

Sasshi: Okay seriously? What's with this world Meru-chan made?

Sasshi spots a pipe and thinks about a piranha plant in there. She looks at it to find the piranha plant until an ugly dude pops out which made Sasshi jump back.

Sasshi and the ugly dude are having a stare down until Sasshi got eatten by the ugly dude.

* * *

Meru's World 1-1

Sasshi x -376736413

* * *

Sasshi was getting tired right now until she spots a goal flag and was about to go for the goal until she is spotted by a hammer bro.

Hammer Bro: Stop! Hammer time! *summons a cannon and shot hammers at Sasshi*

Sasshi successfully dodge the hammers and almost made it to the flag.

Sasshi: Yes... I finally made it... *spot a hammer bro guarding the flag* Oh sh*t *got shot down by a Hammer bro*

* * *

Meru's World 1-1

Sasshi x Ded

* * *

Sasshi's face is now cover with hammers after a long way and fall down unconscious while Meru laugh in happiness.

Meru: Onto the next level out of my 48 million part world :D But first... the bonus stage!

On the bonus stage, Sasshi is getting exhausted from Level 1 until she spots a mushroom and touches it, she transform into Donkey Kong which made her panic of her appearance. The same thing happen to the mushrooms falling onto her until she turn into Pacman.

Sasshi(pacman): Hmmm I don't look half bad *until she got touched by a Luigi mushroom which made her normal body thin and skinny*

Sasshi: Who am I? I'm hideous! My friends will laugh at me for this! *crying*

Meru: *watching the whole scene* Okay... this is getting pathetic... Let's just skip to the final boss stage!

* * *

Meru's World 48000000 - Skull

Sasshi x I don't how many lives she lost

* * *

Sasshi: I hope this is over... *she spots the final boss and panic*

The final boss was a goomba being shove by a chain chomp, two wigglers shove on the sides, and a blooper on the top.

Sasshi: Oh. My. God

Blooper: What the hell is going on?!

Wigglers: Why is my butt shoved inside a Chomp!?

Chomp: Hey... this feels pretty nice

Goomba: Why am I the legs?! What smells like crap?!

The final boss was little ridiculous since they only move back and forth which made Sasshi deadpanned.

Sasshi: *raised her eyebrow* What the hell?

Meru: *frown* Activate the secret weapon!

Just then, a spinning fire bar appeared between the chomp and goomba.

Meru: I called it... The Twirling Fiery Monster Of Doom!

Chomp: Ohh... this is fun! I'm getting excited!

The fire bar has becoming large and spin nonstop. Sasshi jump backwards from getting burned while the flames suddenly attack Meru.

Meru: Hey! Watch where you swing that thing will ya?! *got hit by the fire bar and drop her Nintendo Xl which cancels the effects of Meru's World*

Sasshi spot the Nintendo Xl and grabs it while Meru falls to the ground.

Sasshi: Since when did Meru-chan bought this thing? *tries out the controller which makes a magikoopa and a caveman appeared in front of her* Whoa I didn't know this thing could make things alive! Meru-chan how do you find this thing?!

Meru: Give me back my controller Sasshi! *grabs the controller which turns into a tug a war*

Sasshi: You already did it many times so let me tried it!

Meru: No it's mine!

While the tug a war continues, the background kept changing until they're in a practice room where they do their dancing lessons.

Meru: *grabs the controller* Hehehe time for you to be on fire! *places flamethrowers next to Sasshi which made her burned in pain while Meru laughs until Sasshi steals the controller from her*

Sasshi: How about a nice game of 'Flatting the Ace'!

Suddenly, conveyor belts appeared on top of Meru sending her back while being crush by thwowps until she land on stage.

Sasshi: Take this Meru-chan! *fires a bullet bill*

Meru: Oh oh *finds a microphone bat the bullet bill away blasting Sasshi away while getting the controller* Hehehe I won! *summons a pipe and enters*

Sasshi: Come back here! *being crush by Meru sitting on her*

Meru: Get ready be crush Sasshi! *summons a kart and about to run into Sasshi but she dodges making her crash into the wall dropping the control*

Sasshi: It's time for Sasshi Time! *summons a Bowser*

Meru: Give me that! Let's see if you handle this *summons a foreigner which made Sasshi and Bowser wide eyed*

Bowser: Uh... Bye! *leaves*

Foreigner: His name is... John Cenaaaaa *punches Sasshi to the wall*

Sasshi: Ugh *struggle to get up*

Just then, Lovetan appeared from the door.

Lovetan: Sasshi is everything alright? *shocked to see Sasshi and Meru* Sasshi?! Meru?!

Meru: *looks at Lovetan and Sasshi* Haha! It's time for my best day ever! *cracks her knuckles and drags Sasshi and Lovetan with the pointers* Ladies and Gentleman, it's time for... Meru's Puppet Show!

Meru: Once upon a time, Sasshi saved Lovetan from some stupid turtle *controls Sasshi and Lovetan*

Lovetan: What the heck is going on Sasshi?!And why is Meru being a psycho?!

Sasshi: Long story Lovetan!

Lovetan(Meru): Oh Sasshi you saved me! How can I ever repay you!?

Sasshi(Meru): Ah don't worry Ai-chan I know how

Lovetan(Meru): Oh Sasshi...

Sasshi(Meru): I'm going show you why they called me the Wota

Suddenly, Haruppi enter the stage.

Haruppi: Hey Sasshi-san! I need to tell you someth- *shocked because of the 'puppet show'* What the hell is going on here?!

Sasshi was being bounce up and down on Lovetan which they are controlled by Meru.

Meru: *notice Haruppi and laughs* Oh! Looks like Haruppi wants to join!

Haruppi: What?! *being dragged by Meru and it caused a disaster on the stage*

While Meru laughs her lungs off, the Nintendo Xl's battery was low and shut off automatically. While that was on, Sasshi, Lovetan, Haruppi were really mad at Meru which made her nervous.

Meru: He he he anything want to talk about *nervous*

The next day...

It was time for dance lessons, Meru came in with a depressed face with Mio comforting her tried telling her what's wrong but Meru doesn't want to talk about it. While that comes, Sasshi and Lovetan were taliking to each other.

Lovetan: So did you get rid of the evil tablet Sasshi?

Sasshi: Yep! It's destroyed and gone, Ai-chan.

Lovetan: Well that's a relieved hope no one use that thing.

Unknown to them, they were wrong, Nako have took the controller and start having an evil laugh.

The End


End file.
